real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
No One Knows Anything
is the season premiere of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Introduction Sixteen players are about to enter the game of deception, lies and betrayal. Different from all other seasons, the players will stick on one tribe. Everyone plays individually, there are no tribes. The players arrive. Coming from Arabia, it's Ali. He states that he's excited to start the game. Brooke enters the island fabulously. She looks pretty and smiles as Declan arrives who looks less excited. Honey M. arrives at the island and looks down at the other players already. Janice arrives right after Honey M., pushing her away by accident. She apologizes but Honey M. looks like she isn't interested by talking to her. Joseph arrives and smiles at everyone. He makes a confessional, stating that he's happy to have met his victims. Kiki arrives very excited together with Logan who is happy to have finally arrived. Both join the group and watch as Lawrence arrives. It's then Mandy's turn to arrive, followed by Mason. The last four who arrived all made good impressions. Unlike them, the next person arriving doesn't look very happy. Piper arrives and looks at the other contestants. She says she expected skinny white girls to be in the majority, standing next to Mason. Rose then arrives and jumps around, super excited to be part of the cast. Piper tells her to shut up, making some players frown already. Last up it's Stephen who looks a bit shy as everyone looks at him. Jeff tells them that they won't be the only players playing this season. Two returnees are returning for a second shot at winning. First up, Chemal from Survivor: China! The beast boy arrives and gets welcomed by Kiki, Brooke and Logan. Jeff then says that the second returnee is Candice from Survivor: Panic Rush. The competitive blonde arrives at the island and quickly shakes hands and smiles to them. It's them time for the reveal of the twist. The players are shocked to learn it will be anarchy. Jeff explains everything and after that, the players strictly head to their camp. The game is on! Osiris The sixteen players arrive at Osiris. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Very early, Honey M. decides to take leadership. She says it's smart to work on the shelter and campfire. If they put eight people on the shelter and eight on the campfire, they can make something work. Everyone agrees. Candice, Chemal, Declan, Janice, Lawrence, Logan, Mason and Piper are working on the shelter. Chemal says it's always a blast to work on a shelter since it's their own place, their home. Janice agrees and says that she's happy to have power. She asks what they think will happen with the challenge, how many people will win immunity. Piper thinks that only one person will win while Logan thinks eight. Eight go to tribal council, eight stay at camp. Lawrence agrees while Declan shrugs. Declan makes a confessional, saying that he knows the people who know Survivor the best. And in his opinion, the returnees plus Janice and Logan are experienced. In the woods, it's Ali, Brooke, Honey M., Joseph, Kiki, Mandy, Rose and Stephen. Honey M. decided to go out for food together with Brooke. The others went deeper inside the woods. Joseph then officially starts his manipulation. He tells Ali, Kiki, Mandy, Rose and Stephen that it's smart to team up because in a game like Survivor, alliances are made easily. Kiki and Rose quickly nod while Stephen and Mandy both look reserved. Joseph lies that he heard the people who are making the shelter are aligned already. Rose is in shock and doesn't believe that people are already plotting stuff out. Ali is surprised too and he suggests sticking together. Kiki agrees so do Mandy, Rose and Stephen. Brooke and Honey M. found bananas and give each other a high five. Honey M. starts to brag about her memberships in School Clubs and that she was the prime president of her college. Brooke acts like she's impressed but in fact she's just very annoyed. Challenge The sixteen players arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains that eight people will win immunity. The other eight will be up for elimination. This season, everyone will go to tribal council. So tonight, there will be sixteen votes. Eight possible targets. One person who will go home. Jeff then tells the contestants that they will play the balance challenge. The eight players who stay on the pole the longest win individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone takes place on the pole. Immediately, Mason and Piper fall off- making them the first two to be eliminated. After them, Stephen falls off. Rose tries to sing a song to stay calm as she starts to lose her balance, falling off as well. After her, Kiki falls off. Mandy and Ali fall off as well. Seven are out. Only one person has to fall off and then we know our eight immunity winners. Lawrence starts to struggle, falling off as well. Brooke, Candice, Chemal, Declan, Honey M., Janice, Joseph and Logan have won individual immunity and will be safe from the vote. Ali, Kiki, Lawrence, Mandy, Mason, Piper, Rose and Stephen are up for elimination tonight. Osiris Back at camp, Piper is very moody. She's pissed she lost the challenge. Brooke gets annoyed by her presence and talks to Janice, Joseph, Logan, Lawrence, Mandy and Honey M. that it might be smart to take out Piper tonight. While they all seem to agree, it's Joseph who has other plans. Joseph talks with Piper and fakes to be very understandable and manipulates her into liking him. Piper says that it's the first time this season she really liked someone. Joseph knows that he can use Piper as a shield. He has to take out Lawrence tonight. He was the closest to winning immunity and he never tried to contact him properly. Chemal and Candice talk about the game so far. Candice says that she's happy to be back to play the game. Chemal feels the same and the two decide to align. Declan is spotting them and makes a confessional saying that the two returnees are dangerous and should be split very soon. Brooke and Honey M. are walking, with Logan and Ali behind them. Honey M. says that she heard Piper's name but also Lawrence's name, as she talked with Joseph already. Logan doesn't know why they should take out Lawrence. Brooke says that Lawrence has been very absent the whole time and that it's smart to stick with the majority. Logan agrees. Ali just nods. Lawrence decided to talk with Joseph. Joseph makes Lawrence feel good, saying that everyone's voting Piper and that there shouldn't be any problem. Lawrence feels okay and decides to take a swim. Joseph smiles at the camera. Tribal Council The sixteen players arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Kiki how tribe has been together with all the other players. Kiki says it's a lot, but she's used to it since she has twenty classmates in her classes. She is used to socialize with many people. Jeff asks Candice how it feels to be back. Candice says she's happy to be back for Survivor and to play the game again. Declan looks at Chemal who smiles at Candice. Jeff then asks Lawrence how he feels about the first vote. Lawrence says that besides the fact he was close to winning immunity, he doesn't feel bad and that next round there's another chance for him. Janice frowns while Honey M. tries not to laugh. Finally, Jeff asks Piper how she feels and she says she feels bad because she needs to poop, making Rose laugh hysterically. Piper gives her the death stare. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote.... . . . Piper . . . Lawrence . . . Lawrence (Lawrence frowns, glancing at the players) . . . Lawrence . . . Lawrence . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Egypt . . . Lawrence (15-1) Lawrence grabs his stuff, feeling very disappointed. He asks why but no one answers him. He then gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Piper voted Lawrence: "You're writing my name down so you worked yourself in this giant mess. I don't feel bad for you, not even a little!" Joseph voted Lawrence: "Just the first victim of my journey to victory. Nothing personal, my friend." Chemal voted Lawrence: "The majority has decided. Sorry dude!" Ali voted Lawrence: "It's what they all want. I'll go with it." Honey M. voted Lawrence: "You have acted pretty shady and if you don't involve yourself in conversations, it's your time to go home." Brooke voted Lawrence: "Unfortunately for you, you have failed in playing socially. Next time you play in a reality show, try to make bonds. Just a little advice." Logan voted Lawrence: "This is not really how I expected to vote but yeah... voting in the minority in anarchy really is a dumb move." Stephen voted Lawrence: "Just working out the 'shelter-alliance'. Sorry." Rose voted Lawrence: "Law is a sign, rence is a reference. Voting someone you don't know? That makes sense! Make it fine with a cup of tea, if we ever meet again? We'll see!" Mandy voted Lawrence: "Haven't spoken much with you but the time we did, I liked it. Sorry to see you go, Lawrence!" Mason voted Lawrence: "Wish it worked better out for you, you're not a bad guy. Bye Lawrence!" Janice voted Lawrence: "Gotta vote you out just because majority. You think I'd listen to that scum of a Honey M. if I had the numbers already? Hell no bish." Kiki voted Lawrence: "I vote for Lawrence because that's what everyone is doing." Candice voted Lawrence: "Making big moves early on puts you in a danger situation but I came back to play. Sadly, I had no power in saving you- nor would it make sense if I did that. But anyways, my vote is for you tonight for obvious reasons." Declan voted Lawrence: "Your name went everywhere so this is what I have to do." Lawrence voted Piper: "All players are casting their vote for you so I have to do it as well to stick with majority. Justice does right." Final Words "What went wrong, thought we were all voting Piper? Sucks I left so early, I hope my family isn't disappointed in me. I had fun though." - Lawrence, 16th Place